The Greek World
by xxKeliosxx
Summary: First fanfic! Join my character in his Demigod adventures of his FIRST year at Camp Half-Blood! Rated T, but nothing bad.
1. Explaining

**Okay, Look. I didn't want to be a half-blood. Usually, you suffer and get ****KILLED.**** Not very fun, right? Whatever. I kind of like it now. You want to here my story, I guess.**

**My name is Tyler Jones. I have light brown hair, and blue eyes. My haircut is 2/5. Im 12, in Middle School. My favorite subject is Greek Mythology. Good, because my life depended on it. Anyways, back to topic. I lived in**

**Antlanta, Georgia. I went to a school called Shevaila. I had no family. My brother and mom died in a car accident. I never met my dad.**

**Okay. Here is my story.**


	2. I get kidnapped

**I was running down the hall. The cafeteria was just a few more minutes away. I mean, chicken? Who dosn't love it!**

**Finally, I arrived, panting. "No running, Tyler." A buff kid, the school bully, said. "You know that. Hey guys, be right back. I'm going to go tell on this little nerd." He smirked.**

**Here's a tip: When a bully is bullying you, laugh. It makes them confused. So, I laughed. "Okay, you do that." I said with a goofy grin. He backed away, confused._ Bullies,_ I thought. _They think their sooo tough._ I went up to the lunch lady. I scooped up some chicken. But, right when I turn around, she spoke to me. "Going ssssomewhere, honey?" **

**I turned around. Instead of a lunch lady, There was a creepy woman. A forked tongue, black slits for pupils, and her legs were like stumps of snake with feet. I said something real intelligent, like, "Uhh..." Then my friend came to me. "Hey Ty- Whats th-!"**

**BOOM.**

**The wall to my right collapsed. Now the roof was falling slowly. Kids in orange shirts came in with _Bows, Arrows, and SWORDS._ The biggest kid had a bow. "Will," One called out to the middle one. "Take the demigods, I got the monster!" Demigods? Monsters? Those words are ringing in my head. Someone shot the snake person with a golden tipped bow, and she turned into POWDER. The last thing I remember was pain on my head, looking to see the roof on top of me, and I blacked out.**

**The first time I woke, I only caught small things. I was in a driving van, My friend was blacked out right next to me, And the same people were driving. I looked out the window to see a City... IS THAT THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING? Okay, I'm in New York. I blacked out again.**

**The second time I woke has for a few seconds. My friend and I were being dragged up a hill. I saw a Pine tree, and people gathering around. I blacked out for the third time.**

**The Final time when I woke up, I took everything in. I was in a bed, With a drink on my right, right next to some brownie thingies. My friend was in the bed to my left. So, I got out of bed and walked around. This looked like a small hospital, but no one was awake. I looked outside and saw night. More than that, I saw big Greek buildings that **

**form a U. I saw a BIG farm house, and a eating area. Near the eating area, Two people were talking. They kind of looked like Hunters of Artemis, a group of girls I read about in Greek Mythology. One was 13, and the other looked 15ish. Since I was in the hospital still, and I was looking outside the window, I couldn't here them.**

**I did catch words like "Pheobe" and "Shirt" before they left. After they left, a REALLY scary thing happened. A flying horse that was pure black landed in the eating area. A kid around 14 got on it. The kid had black hair and sea green eyes. Then the flying-horse flew away. _Ok, _I thought. _They must of put me on drugs._ And with that happy thought, I went back to my bed, and went to sleep.**


	3. Camp HalfBlood

I woke up to people chatting. I opened my eyes slowly. I also had trouble remembering last night. Swords, Bows, Demigods, Monsters. When I got my memories together, I sat up and god out of the bed.

My stupid head. It still hurts.

"Finally, the Sleeping Beauty awakes!"

That was the FIRST thing someone said. Wow.

I gathered up all my intelligence and said, " Uh, You too?"

" Your quite stupid, you know. Maybe it's just the head. Dumped in the the bathroom by Clarisse? Figures."

Thats it. Who is talking? I look around to see a kid, Wearing a orange shirt with 'Camp Half-Blood' on it.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Will Solace, Son of Apollo. Nice to meet you." the kid, Will, said. Ok, I met a friend. Yay. Wait, He said 'son' of Apollo. Ok, Maybe a friend on drugs. Nevermind, not a friend.

I look around for my friend, Ashley Nile. She has Straight brown hair with green eyes. She was the smartest kid in all of Shevaila Middle School. She loved Greek Mythology, too.

"Chiron wants to talk to you." Will grinned. "I think he wants to meet you and show you the film." Chiron? Film? Like, Chiron from Greek mythology? I had to open my big mouth and say, "Is Mythology Real?" with a confused face.

"Oh, Its Real." Will said with a faint smile. "And, Its your new life. Welcome, To Camp Half-Blood. Welcome, home."

After I left the Infirmary ( I was told that by a 'Daughter of Aphrodite'), I headed to the Big farm house. It was four stories tall, brilliant Structure and design. I walked up some steps and knocked.

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock. _

A man, wait no horse, wait no man, opened the door. He was a normal old man from waist up, with a scrunchy beard. But, from waist down, he was a white Stallion. A centaur, from Greek mythology.

"Ah, you must be the new camper!" He said with delight. "My name is Chiron."

"Oh. Uh..." I said sheepishly. "Hi... Chiron..."

"You do not need to fear, Child." He said. " Come with me, to watch the Orientation Film."

`````````````````````````````````````````````````**Page Break`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

A couple of hours later, Ashley and I went to the Dinner Pavlion together. Turns out, everyone ISN'T on drugs. Greek gods and stuff are real. Shocker. Anyways, Me and Ashley were both in the Hermes cabin for now. Conner Stoll and his brother, Travis Stoll were helping us around. Ashley and I both got wicked swords. Mine was Balanced perfectly, with Greek symbols faded on the side of the blade. The blade itself was Gold, and the hilt was Iron. A Hecate camper who was in the Hermes cabin (long story. Not enough cabins.) had the blade enchanted to be a ruby until you have it in your palm. The blade was 50 years old, so the camper is dead now. The Pommel WAS the ruby.

Ashley's blade was WICKED. A Pure black grip, with an owl on each side of the grip (She liked owls), The blade was PURE silver, AND Hecate herself enchanted it to turn into a owl braclet. It had a small, pure blackish purple-ish pommel.

If any monsters want US, You'll die like a BUG.


	4. We Have a Lot of Fun

Ashley and I were on our way to the Dinner Pavlion. I understand everything now! I learned (With help of Ashley, of course) that the mortal world, is the weird world, not this other world. My awesome Other world.

When we reached the Pavlion, we sat together at the Hermes table. I was half way on, half way off, thats just a picture of how squished together the cabin was.

"So.. How was your day?" Ashley asked, since I was being so quite.

"It was normal. I woke up in a strange place to find people on drugs then I see a centaur and think I'm on drugs. Then, Greek gods and myths are real and I got an awesome weapon. Normal, BUT COMPLETELY AWESOME day." I grinned. "And, My friend is a Demigod along with me. How better could life get?"

We laughed and told a few jokes, then my drink was empty.

"Nooooo My Red Root Beer!" I said with grief. "Calm down." Travis said from infront of me. "Just say what you want to drink to the cup." Again, see why I thought people were on drugs? Just saying... "Okay." I said. I looked directly the cup, and said, " Red Root Beer.". It actually worked. Crazy, or insane, I no longer believe in.

After dinner, we sang songs at the _MAGICAL _bonfire. Yup, that's right, Magical. It hovered 20 feet high. It's winter, and camper's are talking about people called "Thaila" "Percy" and "Annabeth". But, I don't know. Some songs we sand were :

'DJ got us fallin in love' 'Dynomite' and much more. I was singing, then the most disturbing thing happened. MY VOICE CRACKED. Uh oh. "This isn't good." I muttered under my breath. Ashley, however, heard me. "What?" She said with concern. I cracked a goofy grin, and said, " I, Tyler Jones, have had my voice crack for the millionth time." She looked confused, then said very slowly, "Ohhh- Kaay...".

I was sad when the fire ended. Mr. D (Dionysus) told us to go to bed. Conner told me to watch out, he might steal something of mine or Ashley's. I'll tell you, That kid is creepy. I settled down in a bedroll near Ashley's. I couldn't really hear over the hundred of campers screaming and acusing people of stealing in the room, but I believe she said, "'Night. Don't let anyone but shaving cream in your bedroll." I laughed. "Yeah, ditto. 'Night."

With that, I drifted into sleep. You know what sucks? Demigod dreams. Here's my nightmere:

I was standing at a pit the goes down forever. I remember: This was Tartarus, I think. A voice boomed, the voice very much like icecream in your pants (Unfortunatly, I speak from a time in fourth grade.). It was like Ice Shards shattered you very essence. _**YOU. **_It spoke. "Who are you?" I asked. _**I AM KRONOS. YOUR NEW MASTER. SERVE ME!**_ Kronos said.

"I know I'm new to this stuff, but ar'nt you the bad guy?" I smirked. Uh Oh. _**TELL ME, DEMIGOD. DO YOU SERVE THE GODS BECAUSE THEY ARE GOOD, OR BECAUSE THEY ARE FAMILY?**_ He had a point. But if the titans had their wish, The planet would be Hades. So, Lets have some fun with this idiot. " Technicly, I havnt served yet. I just got to camp. OH. I want a couple of questions." I was having too much fun.

_**NO. I SHALL ASK THE QUESTIONS, PUNY INSECT!**_ He said. "Ok. Thanks! So, Why are you in bits? Can I have your autograph? Have you learned your lesson? You ate your kids? Are you gross? Do you eat pie? Do you like pancakes? Why do you strike fear? Are you just an idiot? Lord of Time, or Lord of Farts?" I said in a rapid Machine-Gun voice. My dream ended. It changed into People. More than one people. A kid with black hair and seagreen eyes was there. Wasn't that Percy? There was also two Huntresses, a satyr, and I think a half-blood. They were fighting a .. is that a lion? "Take it." A Huntress said. "What, the lions fur? Isn't that, like, an animal rights violation or something?" the boy, Percy, said. "It is a spoil of war," She told him. " It is rightly thine." Isn't that old talk? Wow.. "You killed it." Percy said. The Huntress shook her head. "I think thy ice cream sandwich did that. Fair is fair, Percy Jackson. Take the fur." She said. Percy took it.

With that happy but disturbing, awesome, wonderful, creepy, really random dream, I started to hear faint screaming,and I thought it was the dream. But the dream was melting. Finally, I was awaken by the screaming coming from Travis Stoll.

.-_-__**PAGE BREAK**_-

What a wonder way to what up to. "CONNER GIVE ME BACK MY UNDERWEAR!" Travis screamed. I looked at the clock above the door. 7:50. I got up quickly and said "COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO! I GET THE BATHROOM FIRST!" and ran into the bathroom. I locked the door. "TAKE THAT, STOLLS!" I yelled. Hey, We were supossed to be up 20 minutes ago. Oh well..

YES! A Warm Shower. I got out of the shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, messed with my hair, and left the bathroom.

An 30 minutes later, Ashley was finished. Together we walked to our first lesson: Archery. We both prefered swords, but oh well. Chiron was teaching. "Hello, Children! I just started. Come to my right, there we go." He was in a happy mood. Archery continued like that, him giving us intructions and us doing it. Just before the lesson ended, I got a bullseye; the same time as Ashley. I smiled.

Ashley and I have the same lessons everyday to the end of summer. Christmas was almost near. Chiron said that more campers were at summer. Can't wait! Together, me and Ashley walked into the Arena for sword fighting each other.

"So, Who do you think goes down first?" She smirked. I knew she would be better than me. "Me, probably. Unless a maracle happens." I say honestly, taking out my Ruby and turning it into my sword. She turned her braclet into her sword.

"Ready? Set? GOO!" I screached. I charged her. Time slowed down it seemed. Ashley was analizing me with her green eyes, Then dodged my attack. She looked for a opening, and jabbed. Good thing I have a few tricks, too. I dodged the jab, and swirled my blade around into my right hand. We both charged, and our blades collided, forming a X.

Personally, I think she is a Daughter of Athena. Her smartness, and analizing the battle. The X broke and Sent us both flying back. I charged again, and she dodged, and slashed my arm. I winced, and she muttered, "Sorry.." I slashed in the open and got her leg. She winced, and I said "Sorry... We're even!" She grinned. "It's on, buddy." We clashed and collided for what seemed like hours, we were both out of breath.

We both charged, But when we made a X with the blades, we both fell to the ground. "So.. Tired..." I muttered. She helped me up and gave me some ambrosia. For me, it tasted like my mom's homemade smoothy with strawberries and bananas and chocolate.. Something I will never be able to have again. But instantly, I felt better. She ate some Ambrosia, and we both looked as good as new.

How long did we fight? I dont know, so I asked her. "Hey, Ashley, What time is it?"

She looked at the sun. We started fighting in the arena at ten, and it looked 2 hours later. "12:03, wh-" She was cut off by the lunch bell. "Finally," I moaned. "I'm starrving." Together we walked to the Pavlion. We both had strawberries, bananas, grapes, and a chicken sandwich. I love water. It goes with every meal.

When we finished, it was 1:05. Idea time! I get good ideas at One. I pushed Ashley, and smirked, "Tag! Your it! Catch me if you can, But I'm not the gingerbread man!" She Grinned. "YOUR ON!" She chased me until I noticed it was chilly all of a sudden, and snow was falling. Looking up at the sky, I tripped on a rock. My vision was doubled. "Ow..." I muttered. Ashley caught up and noticed I fell. "Are you okay?" Then she noticed the snow. "I'm fine. But..." I stared at the snow.

Together, we both said with amazment, "OH MY GODS ITS SNOWING!" I fell trying to make a snow angel, even though it wasnt sticking. I noticed her shiver. "We should really get back to the cabin," I said. "No fun turning into snow people." She smiled at that. When we were in the cabin, we skipped dinner and the camp fire because we were tired.

"Hey, Ashley, Guess what?" I smiled. "Uh, You saw Hades in his underwear in a dream?" She smirked. I laughed at that. I wonder who dreams that. Probably Conner. "No, but close!" I grinned. "Tomarrow is Capture the Flag!"

ght's sleep if we want to win tomarrow." She said with a huge yawn, transfering it to me. "Yeah, Your right.

"Really?" She asked. "AWESOME! Well, I'm tired. Let's go to bed. We need a good night's sleep if we want to win tomarrow." She said with a huge yawn, transfering it to me. "Yeah, Your right." We went to our bedrolls after brushing, and said 'Night. With that happy thought, I drifted off into a thankfully, dreamless sleep.


	5. We Play CTF and Truth or Dare

**_Ashley Nile's P.O.V._**

I woke up to Tyler yelling, "Cock-a-Doodle-Doo!" He does that when he wakes up. I took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and headed out for breakfast. "Tyler," I said. "Who is on our team tonight in Capture the Flag?" I ask nicley. "Uh... Athena, Hermes(us), Hephaetus, and Apollo." He said in a matter-of-factly tone. Through breakfast, we ate and talked battle plans. Well, mostly I did. Tyler is smart, but he dosn't know much when it comes to plans. When we finished, we Walked to the pegasus stables (To get away from Travis and Katie kissing in the Arena) and I mounted my pegasus. My pegasus is really rare. It is almost pure silver, but the mane is black, it also has some purple in the silver. Katie Gardener said she found it in the forest and wanted me to have it.

Tyler's Pegasus, on the other hand, was different. It's mane was red and orange, and it was a brown horse, with a bit of blood red on the sides. He never told me where he got it. Whenever I ask, he just says, "Alot of trouble with the Ares kids. And a black eye."

"Thought of a name for your pegasus yet?" Tyler asked. He knew I can't decide on a name for it. Honestly, I don't even know if it's a boy or girl. I'll talk to Chiron about that later..Tyler, On the other hand, Named his pegasus "Jet-Flame" and it was a boy.

"No." I replied. Suddenly, my mind lit up. "Hey, guess what?" I grinned. "Uh, I dunno. What?" He said, confused. I reached for him and my pegasus bumped his in the back. "Tag! Your it!" Together, We went like that for an hour. We landed our pegasus, and went down to Archery class. The first arrow I shot was a bulls-eye. "Bulls-eye!" Tyler and I both said, making him blush.

We went down to Art's and Craft's before Lunch. Tyler made a Really Deformed head of Poseidon. I made a really cool looking Owl, with color designs and all.

After That, We went to lunch. "Alright," Tyler stated. "Bake to business." I started talking about caculating the battle field. Tyler and I would both go to the Blue team's flag. Conner, Travis, Will Solace, And a couple of Archer would guard the flag.

"Sounds good enough." I said. "I hope Aphrodite's cabin dosn't put make-up on us, that would suck. I don't want Pink, Smelly armor before we win." I smirked. I had high hopes for tonight.

After Lunch (Which We only ate small sandwiches), We went to the Arena. "Alright, We have one hour left of free time. Practice on each other." I said as I turned my awesome bracelet into my sword. I watched as Tyler took out his ruby and it turned into a sword. Then, He charged.

I Anilized his moves, learned them, and blocked them. I wasn't going to let us draw a tie again. I slashed at his foot, twisted his hand which dropped the sword, and picked up his sword. I looked down at him. "I think I win." I smiled.

But, He smirked. "Yep. I give up alright.." Then, He hit my foot, sending my to the ground.

I knew that was going to happen. _Di Immortales!_ I thought. I slid under him and kicked his back. "Alright, I give up now." He grunted.

Together we went to get ready for the match ahead of us. Jake Mason gave Tyler a couple of scraps to work with when he is bored. Don't ask, I dont know why he needs it. I got the armor on, and felt like a idiot. I was to small. Then I looked at Tyler and laughed. Everything was three times bigger on him. "You know what?" He moaned. " I don't need this helmet." He tried to take it off, But Beckendorf wouldn't let him. He gave me a look that said : _Ugh!_

I told the plan to the Red team, They all agreed, even Athena's cabin. One of them said, "Wow! A better plan that the one I spent all night on! Awesome!".

We met just outside the woods. Chiron called, " Red team on the North, Blue team on the Left!". I saw Mr. D, but he looked bored. I took out my sword. "READY? SET? _GO!" _Chiron yelled. Together, me and my team charged.

Apollo split up. Since it was winter, they didn't have a lot of people. Will led a group to defend, and 4 others went to attack. They were followed my Athena and Hephaetus. I went on a different direction, with Tyler at my back.

We tried to sneak. It went fairly well until Tyler sneezed. "Shh! And Bless you." I whispered. He just grinned.

We heard rustles in front of us. I gave Tyler a _I got this one_ look. With that, I charged out of the bushes. Oh man. 5 Ares kids. I kicked the first ones chest and sent him flying. I locked swords with another, then kicked his gut. Three more. I banged my hilt on one, knocking him out.

The other looked straight at me. "What do we have here, Missy?" He said in a mocking voice. That earned him A knock-out with my knee. An Apollo archer came by and shot the last one in the knee. It made the Ares kid mad and punched his face. The archer fell to the floor saying, "I'll enchant your cabin for this.." I took this opertunity to jump him. I kicked his back and he fell. I looked forward.

WHAT DID I GET MY SELF INTO?

Infront of me Was the flag on the other side of Zeus's Fist. I yelled, "Tyler? HELP!" But no help came. _Where IS he?_Oh well.

I charged at them yelling, "FOR OLYMPUS!". I charged, Slashed, dodged, jabbed, smashed, and ducked. I knocked out half of their team. I was going for the flag. I kicked a Aphrodite camper in her chest. I punched the last son of Ares up. I threw one up to a tree trunk and threw him to the ground. SO CLOSE TO THE FLAG!

5 people were serounding the flag defensivly. I Pushed one into the other, Thought on what to do, and Head bumped two others. 4 Gone is seconds! Awesome! I slashed and Jabbed at the last, but he wouldn't let his guard down!

I jumped to a tree and acting sick. He almost got me, But I rolled to the right, disarmed him, and jabbed his gut with the hilt of my sword. OH YEAH! I grabbed the flag and ran back to our side. I saw some kids protecting me. Athena campers, by the looks of it. AWESOME!

I finally reached our flag. I Swung the enemy flag high in the air, and planted it in the ground with a big _BANG._ Cheers erupted every where. I saw Tyler. He was drinking Ambrosia. He had cuts all over his face. He wasn't doing anything but cheering, though. I walked over to him. "Hey Ashley. You did great out there." He grinned. I was still wondering something, though. "What happened to you? Wern't you behind me?" I asked. He smirked, and said, "I found a Aphrodite Camper and insulted the makeup she was wearing." I laughed. Note to Self: Never ever insult a Aphrodite camper.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

After we had fun, it was dinner. Tyler was in the informary healing up a bit. He came in the middle of dinner.

He sat down in front of me. "Red Water... and hi, Ashley. You did great earlier!" I couldn't have done it better myself." He smiled at me.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just calculated the moves of the Blue team, and found out their tatics, and used the best move to fight against it." I grinned.

He looked confused for a while, because he dosn't really get that stuff. Conner gave Tyler some chicken. He was about to eat it, but I saw what they did. "Tyler, don't! They put shaving cream in it!"

I shouldn't of said that, it made him more confused..

"How in Zeus's Name do you put shaving cream in food, Conner? That wouldn't work I thought.. wouldn't you much rather make a exact replica of the chicken in the forges?" Conner smirked. "I have my ways.. Or shall I say, We have our ways."

At the bonfire, Travis made everyone sing 'Party in the USA' . After that, Chiron agreed for Truth or Dare, as long as the Dares/Truths are Rated E.

"Ohh Ohh! I'll start!" Travis said. Rule number one: Never take a dare from the Stoll brothers.

"Ashley, Truth or Dare?" He smiled widely. Uh oh. "Truth, please." I squeaked. _I'm dead._ I thought.

"Is it true that you think your a Daughter of Aphrodite?" He smirked. WHAT? APHRODITE? REALLY? "Um, no. I don't think I should say what I think of her aloud, if you all want me to be alive."

I said. _YAY!_ I thought. _My turn. _I turned to Tyler. "Truth or Dare, Tyler?" His face turned dark. He hesitated a little, then said, "Dare.." Hmm... Oh! I know!

"I dare you too.. sing Justin Bieber." I said with confidence.

He turned pale. "Uh... um... ok... Fine ok ok!"

'Baby baby baby, oh!'

'Yeah, Baby, baby,baby,oh!'

"I can't do this anymore! Two reasons: One, I don't know the lyrics, and Two, I'm tired."

I smirked. I know he hates Justin Bieber. But I could hear Travis humming it. Wow.

After that, Chiron sent us to bed. " 'Night, Ash." Tyler moaned from his bedroll.

" 'Night, Ty." And with that, I remembered Percy will come tomarrow. And then I drifted to sleep.


	6. A Quest

===========================_**Page Break**___

_**Tyler Jones' P.O.V:**_

The End all started with a nightmere.

I was standing above Tartarus. Only this time people I cared for are dangling by a line above the pit. Ashley, Will, Chiron, Beckendorf, All my friends. I wanted to yell, _Don't worry! I'll save you guys!_

But my voice wouldn't work.

"Tyler! Help us!" Before my eyes, their souls were served from their very bodies. I saw Skeletons now. I wanted to Scream. My shock was replaced my anger. I couldn't speak or move, though.

_**DO YOU BELIEVE ME NOW?**_ A razor sharp voice spoke in my mind. I regret making fun of Kronos. He is going to make my life worse than anyones; besides Percy's. I couldn't speak. I saw my friends souls whispering, _Help us.._

_**YOU WILL SIDE WITH ME. THE GODS DON'T CARE. YOU WILL NEVER BE CLAIMED. EVER! THE GODS HATE YOU. SIDE WITH ME,YOU WILL GET EVERYTHING YOU EVER WANTED! YOU CAN SAVE YOUR FRIENDS, AND GET YOUR FAMILY BACK.**_

Ugh. I really hate Kronos. I will survive. This is just a dream. Just a dream.

_**WATCH YOUR CAMP IN FLAMES. **_

Kronos showed me Camp Half-Blood. All my friends were on the floor. Bleeding to death, on fire. Ashley was hung upside down. Dracaenae were everywhere. I saw a Glowing Figure. I figured if I was there, I would burn to ashes.

The buildings were burning to the ground. I saw the gods in chains. All the Olympian Gods. Then, The dream changed.

Everything was still burning. But it was Ancient Greece. The original Mount Olympus was gone. The gods were dead. This was a Living Tartarus, a million times worse.

I was back at Tartarus.

_**YOU WILL GET A QUEST. DO NOT ACCEPT, AND THIS PICTURE WILL NOT HAPPEN. IF YOU ACCEPT, THIS WAS ONLY A SMALL GLIMPSE OF YOUR MISIRABLE FUTURE.**_

The cave was falling. I saw a figure rising from Tartarus... wait. Not one figure. Tons of Titans, and 12 Giant figures were rising. I saw a sleeping figure awaking. The Cave collapsed.

And with that, I awoke with a start.

_**PagE bReAk**_

I looked around. Everyone was okay, but sleeping. I looked at Ashley. She was sleeping, too. Thank the gods she wasn't dead. I will have nightmeres about that now. My only friend that was there since Third Grade. Curse you, Kronos.

I got a warm shower. I guess I was the first one up in the camp. I had to tell Chiron about my dream. Maybe he would give me a quest. Speaking of which, Percy should return today.

I was with Ashley in the Arena. We were fighting. Her silver blade clashed against mine. Then, when we were in a X form, The weirdest thing happened. I could of sworn I saw Fire Tendrils around us for a split-second. I lost control and Ashley broke the X, disarmed me, and picked up my sword.

"Are you okay? Your eyes went wide and you lost balance." She said.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I could of sworn I saw fire tendrils..." I said in a faraway voice.

I went to Chiron to tell him about my dream. His eyes were filled with concern. Ashley was listening right behind me.

"My fears were confirmed. You must consult the Oracle, child." Ashley's eyes widened. "

" A Quest? Oh my gods..." "Yes, Child. Go to the Oracle, in the attic."

So, I went to a ladder. It smelled of goat fur. _Were there satyrs on this ladder?_ I thought.

I opened the hatch into the attic. It smelled so.. random. Their was a ton of junk. I tripped on something.

It was a Pink Scarf. It looked like Aphrodite's Love Scarf. I got up, and looked around.

In the corner, there was a coffin thingy without a lid. Inside, was a really jacked up girl mummy. I felt like running right there. But I knew what I had to do. I approached, and asked, "What is my Destiny?" Green mist came out of her mouth.

_You shall travel into the endless nightmere,_

_Find a enemy, You must oppose._

_Your favorite weapon shall lose the touch,_

_Death will lose his lunch._

_Real or not, you will have fear,_

_You will find the group in root beer._

_**PaGe-BrEaK**_

I went back to Chiron and Ashley. Ashley's eyes were filled with concern. Chiron had a look of sadness.

"Tyler! What was the prophecy?" Ashley exclaimed.

"_You shall travel into the endless nightmere,_

_Find a enemy, You must oppose._

_Your favorite weapon shall lose the touch,_

_Death will lose his lunch._

_Real or not, you will have fear,_

_You will find the group in root beer." _

"That is a.. unusual prophecy." Chiron said.

"I think _You shall travel into the endless nightmere _means You shall travel into the Underworld."

Ashley said. I nodded. _"Find a enemy, you must oppose._ I wonder..." Chiron recited. "_Your favorite weapon shall lose the touch._ I really hope that isn't talking about my sword." I said in fear.

"_Death shall lose his lunch._ Isn't Death's lunch a death? That's good, someone will escape death." Ashley said hopefully.

"_Real or not, You will have fear. _Real or not... Real world, Or underworld? Or Real world, and dream world? Hmm.." I said.

"_You will find the group in root beer... _Uh... I don't know. Maybe a place that produces Root beer?" I asked. No one awnsered.

"You must pick 2 people to travel with you, child." Chiron told me.

"Well, Ashley for sure. The other... Maybe Will Solace. Ashley, will you go on the quest with me?" I asked.

She didn't Hesitate at all. "Yes." She firmly stated.

"Tyler, I suggest you go find Will. In the meantime.. Percy Jackson is back."

We left the big house. I kept on thinking about the quest.

I could tell Ashley was anilizing the chances of dieing in the quest. Then I remembered what Chiron told us: Percy was back.. Was it true? Today was Winter Solace.

Chiron wouldn't lie.

Sure enough, on Half-Blood Hill, Percy Jackson was with Annabeth Chase.

_**==============================PaGe BrEaK=================================**_

Everyone visited Percy. He looked at me and Ashley weirdly, probably because he didn't know us.

I found Will Solace at Archery. He went back to Archery after Percy left (He was coming back in the summer).

"Hey Will." I told him. I startled him at first, because he jumped and missed his bulls-eye.

"Oh, Hey, Tyler." Now or never, I told myself. "Will. I got a quest, and uh.. do you want to come?" I asked sheepishly.

There was no hesitation. "You bet! I never left camp!" "Awesome!" I said. I filled him in with all the information.

"Hmm... So Argus is picking us up in two days. Train and get ready, Will. See you later!" I said, and with that, I left.


	7. We Go to LA

_**-Ashley Nile's P.O.V-**_

I was on my way to the Stables. Tomorrow we would go on the quest. Argus would be driving Tyler, Will and I to Manhattan. We needed to get to Los Angeles to go to the Underworld. I admit, I had no clue how Tyler was going to get us there. We'll see.

To take my mind of things, I visited Seyni, my pegasus. It means 'Moon' in Greek.

"Hey, Seyni. Want some surgar cubes?" I asked. I didn't need to be a Daughter of Poseidon to know he was thinking, '_Yum! Gimme!'_. I handed him 3 sugar cubes.

I decided to visit the arena. I needed to get my mind off the quest. I turned my bracelet into my sword. I started destroying the dumbies. After I chopped them all up, Clarisse came in.

"You didn't leave any for me? Meet the bathroom." Uh oh. I do not like the sound of that. Before I knew it, Clarisse was trying to get me in the girl's bathroom to dump my head in a toilet. I out ran her, thank the gods.

At lunch, I ate a sandwich containing chicken, honey-mustard, olives, turkey and ham. Tyler didn't show. That worried me.

I ran around the camp calling Tyler's name. He was no where to be found.

Right before I went to the Big House, I found him at the stables Feeding Seyni, Jet-Flame, and Will's pegasus (His pegasus is just a brown horse with wings.) surgar cubes.

"Um.. Tyler... What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"Stuffing are pegasi's faces with surgar cubes, Of course." He smirked. Why would he do that?

"Erm.. why?"

"That's how we will get closer to L.A. By Pegasus." He grinned.

" Oh, so that's how." I replied. Right then, the dinner bell rang. After dinner, we sang

'_A Cyclops Forged A Sword' _at the bonfire. Chiron made an announcment.

"Tyler Jones, Ashley Nile, And Will Solace are going on a quest tomarrow. Wish them luck." A few campers said good luck. Then, Chiron made us go to bed.

I wasn't lucky, and had to brush my teeth last. Tyler Was already asleep in his bedroll when I got in bed.

Honestly, I did not think I was tired. I didn't know if I was going to sleep. But, the second my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

_**===========Tyler Jones's P.O.V.=============**_

This is what I woke up to: A loud thud. "OW! TRAVIS!" "Wake up, Lil' bro."

First thought: Ugh. Stupid Stoll Brothers..

_Oh, Styx!_ I thought. _We have one hour to get ready and leave! _I woke up Ashley, And we got ready. I put on a camp shirt, jeans, a light jacket, and shoes. I packed my bag with 2 Canisters of Nectar, and 2 baggies of Ambrosia. I know not to take to much at once, For it is the food of the Gods. I packed some clothes, water, and food. You know, the must-haves. I also packed a Panda Pillow Pet. (Tell anyone and I'll pay the Stoll's to steal all your clothes and any fabrics while you're in the shower.)

Ashley was wearing a Camp shirt, jeans, jacket, and shoes. I didn't see what she packed.

After breakfast we walked over to Will. He said he packed Nectar, Ambrosia, Food, and water. He was wearing His quiver and bow on the back of his Camp Half-Blood shirt. I saw a sword in a holder on his leg. Smart boy, taking two weapons.

Together, we walked to Half-Blood Hill. Ashley and Will we running down, But I looked back. I had a feeling this wouldn't be a week only quest. I followed behind them. In the van, Argus was driving to Manhatten. Will looked so excited.

"This is my first time out of camp since I came!" Ashley and I nodded in agreement, even though Will was here for like 5 years.

"So, anyway, the plan of action: Argus will drive us to Manhatten, and Will, You will need to do something. After that, We will have a car, and we'll drive that to Georgia. Drive the new car to as far as possible to the west, and then we will need to use something." I say, eyeing my pocket.

You see, before I left, Beckendorf gave me a whistle that called all three of our pegasi towards us, as long as we had the collars on their necks. The pegasi would come to us, feeling to excited, because the device gives them energy worthy of 100 surgar cubes. They could fly over 5 to 7 states to the west, but then they need to go back. I think we will have to use it.

"Okay." Ashley says, eyeing my pocket. "What's in your pocket? Besides your ruby." She asked.

I didn't want to lie, nor did I want to tell them yet. "You'll find out later. Lets just say, it will get us closer to L.A." I say mysteriously.

Argus made a noise that sounded like "Ahem." He dosn't speak, so he hummed it. Kinda. Rumor has it that he has an eye on the tip of his tongue. I didn't want to find out.

Well, that was the end of the easy ride. I was hoping it would last a bit longer, but no. We arrived in Manhatten.

_**PaGe BrEaK**_

We watched Argus drive away.

"Great. Now what?" Will grunted. "Remember how I said I needed you to do 'something'?" I asked, making air quotes around something. He nodded. "Well, that 'something' is something very Hermes style; I need you to high jack a car."

I was expecting him to start yelling about breaking the law, but no.

"Who told you I took high-jacking classes?" He said, cheeks red.

"Give the Stolls a couple Drachma, they'll tell you anything." I smirked.

"Fine.." He grumbled, going over to a car.

Ashley just looked impressed. "He took high-jacking lessons?" She said, stunned.

"Yup." I said, popping the 'P'.

A couple of minutes later, Will called my name.

"Tyler! Hurry, get in you two, before someone sees!" He said as quick as possible. Me and Ashley hopped in.

"Where to?" He asked. I knew where to go.

"Atlanta, Georgia." I said.

"Wait, why there?" Ashley said confused. "We need to visit your dad, Dr. Paul Nile." I said, as Will rushed toward Georgia.

"It might take all day to get there," Will said. "And we might have to spend the night in the car."

Ashley and I paled. We didn't like cars. Fortinately, we, unlike the other demigods, do not have Dyslexia or ADHD or anything else. We get A's and B's. So, it wouldn't feel like forever.

"Fine.." I grumbled. At least we had food and water.

"Hey, look! A book!" Ashley exclaimed, grabbing a book in a pouch right next to her. "Whats it called?" I asked. "_Artemis Foul._ I wonder if it's a myth about Lady Artemis!" She said, and started reading.

Later, no one spoke all day. It was 10:00 PM, looking at the car status. "Alright," Will said, stopping the car. "We're in Atlanta, but we need to sleep" He said. "Good thing I brought 3 blankets." Ashley said, handing them out. We ate some chips, drank a bit of water, and put on the blankets.

11:00. I couldn't sleep because I thought about my last dream. Finally, I overcame my fears.

_**-PaGe BrEaK-**_

I woke up to snarling. Before I could open my eyes, my instincts were faster. I reached for my ruby which changed into my ole' sword. I looked around. And finally saw what the noise was. My first monster was outside the window: a narley hellhound.

I bursted the door open. I did a summersolt over into the monster. I slashed, but it dodged. It jumped for me and I yelped, and blocked. When I blocked, it cut him in half, casting him to Tartarus.

I woke my friends up. I never told them about the hellhound. I just said it was morning and we needed to get to Dr. Nile's house.

Ashley told Will to go to BruiseBoat Ave 17356 (**AN: This is a fake adress.)**.

"Ready to see your old home?" I said to Ash. She gave me a weak smile. "I guess." She wasn't that tight with her dad, but he would do anything for her. You see, he makes a lot of money because he is a Electronics Designer.

"No chit-chatting, we're here." Will said. I got out, and all I can say is: **Wow.** Dr. Nile has a Three Story house, with a giant front yard. Fake owls were on the porch. It had Greek designs.

We walked up, and Ashley rang the doorbell. You could here the noise: A Ding Ding Ding! Sound, like you just won the lottery. We waited in silence.

Finally, an old man opened the door. His skin was tanned, he had smile wringles, short, blonde hair, and Ashley's green eyes.

He was shocked at first. Then, he squeaked, "Ashley...?"

"Dad... hi." She said sheepishly. His face turned into a wide smile. He hugged her, and welcomed us inside.

"Who are these fine men?" Dr. Nile asked, looking at me and Will.

"This is Tyler Jones, a friend from school, and Will Solace, another friend from.. school." She said. She used to go to Shevaila year long, so now I guess she would be at camp yearlong, like me.

Dr. Nile beamed at us. "Welcome, Tyler, Will. Now, darling, what did you need?"

"I was wondering if we could use a spare car. Will can drive, he's eightteen." She said.

"Why, sure, Darling."

A few minutes later, we were in a black Prius. Her dad had like, 10 spare cars.

"Remember, save driving! Love you, Ashley!" Her father called. She waved at him, and Will hit the road. "Where now?" He asked. "As far to L.A. As possible." We got as far as Luoisiana when it happened. _**BOOM.**_

**-Page Break-**

The car shook. Talons broke in from the ceiling. A loud screech cominsed. We did the natural thing. We ran out with our things, screaming. We drew our weapons. Will notched a arrow, but when he saw the monster, his eyes went wide with fear. "FURY!" He screamed. I gulped. I read about them. 3 of them, Guardians of Hades or something.

Will shot his arrow. It notched itself in the Fury's arm. It got mad. It charged Ashley. She dodged, and slashed. She made a scrach on it's forehead. I jumped in.

I slashed and kicked. It almost got me, but then it turned to dust. There Ashley was. With her sword where the Fury's heart was seconds ago. Then, The Car blew up, and knocked me out.

_**Ashley Nile's P.O.V:**_

The Car blew up. It scared the Styx out'a me and Will. We didn't get hit, we wern't close. Tyler wasn't so lucky. It sent him flying into a nearby forest.

"_**TYLER!**_" I screamed. I ran after him into the forest. I found him, bloody and unconscious. "Tyler! No no no. Your not dead." I said in grief. Then I heard him mumble: "Wire ZX goes to carbine core.." And I knew there was hope.

Will got up to me. He took a tent out of his bag (Really? A Tent in a bag? Magic Bag.) And set it up. We nursed Tyler back to health with Nectar and Ambrosia. He woke up.

"ERGH! What? Who? When? Why? Where am -" Then he saw me. "Oh.. what happened?" He asked. "You sorta.. blew up with the car." I replied, trying to breath since he was alive.

"Oh.. What state is this?" He asked, like blowing up was normal. "Louisiana, Why?" He beamed.

"Yes! Just in range of the whistle." I was confused. "W-What?" He got out of the tent, and pulled out a whistle that was black, like Syiagon Iron. He blew it, and it disappeared. Then, I heard it: The sound of horses. I looked up to see Three Pegasi; looking like they were hyper.

I was stunned. "How the-" "Gift from Beckendorf." He grinned. I got on my Seyni, Tyler on Jet-Flame, Will on his. "They will take us five states west; then they travel back. Texas counts as two states, so.. We will be in the Serra Mountins." He said.

"Fine with me." We all said at the same time. We laughed, then Tyler said, "Alright. TO CALIFORNIA!" And we traveled really fast than normal. It seemed like the pegesi were on drugs. Unusally fast. Didn't stop me from falling asleep as soon as I saw Tyler Fall to sleep.

After my dream of Kronos, I heard Tyler say: "Ash, wake up. We're in California."


	8. DOA Recording Studios

**Tyler Jones' POV**

"Wait, The Lotus Hotel?" I asked. I heard rumors about demigods getting trapped there. I thought it was in Vegas?

"No, The Lot-IS Hotel. Not the Lotus Hotel and Casino in Vegas." Ashley explained.

"This is a L.A. Version, the Lotis Hotel, and it sucks. I was hoping we could find something, but.." Will took out a slip. "Wait, DOA Recording Studios? I thought it said Lotis Hotel! Ugh, Nevermind. Come on guys, lets look around."

After two hours of roaming L.A, we found a place called 'Crusty's Water Bed Palace'. Will told us that Percy told him monsters lived in there. We continued roaming around, and found a 'Jim's Root Beer Kingdom'. I wonder.. No, Nevermind.

"There it is! DOA Recording Studios. I wonder what DOA means. Door Of Ailing? Death of A something.." I asked.

"Ok guys. Every quest has something to take. It will be in the Underworld. Lets just hope it isn't in-" A group of mortals passed- "Our friend way way down stairs' throne room." Ashley explained.

We Opened the doors, hoping for the best.

**Tyler: Hey Guys! Sorry this chapter is short, I'm running low on ideas! Please Review, If you want more. Tell some ideas. Im thinking of holding a sword to Charon's neck.**

**Percy: Give him Drachma.**

**Tyler: Whoa! When did you get here? Dis be mah Story, Bro!**

**Percy: You didn't lock your doors.**

**Tyler: Oka-a-ay.**

**Leo: Flame On!**

**Tyler: I AM THE ALL MIGHTY RIGHTER, BOW TO ME!**

**Please wait while Tyler gets beat up by the Hero of Olympus and Repair Boy.**

**Tyler: Ow...**

**Percy: Read and Review!**


	9. A Melon Attacks

I try to open the door. It won't open. I pull really hard, it just won't open. I look up at a sign that says, "Closed".

"Ugh.. It's closed. Figures. Who lets in three kids- Wait, IS THAT A CHRISTMAS TREE?" Ashley says. I look to where she points. It was a Christmas tree!

"Yup. I guess it's 'round Christmas. Well, we need a place to stay.. Idea! Will, since we are hungry, go to a shop and say your the mayor of the city! It would be funny if it works!" I tell them. Will looks at me weirdly, then says, "'Kay." He walks up to a fancy restraunt called _Monster Dessert_.

I open the door. It was empty except a waitress. Figures. Who lets three dirty kids in at 11:00 at night?

"May I help you?" The waitress asked in a strange voice. I read her nametag, which was _Melon._ Weird name...

"Erm, Yes, My dad is the mayor of the town, and I'm lost and starving with my friends. Can we eat for free?" Will asked, trying to hide a smirk.

"You will eat here, hon. You will have the chicken special." Melon said strangely, as she pushed us down into chairs.

Later, when Melon delivored our food, I asked the date. Something was bothering me.

"It is the 27th of December." She replied.

She left, and I was really excited.

"ASHLEY! IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY!" I screamed.

"Happy birthday, Tyler!"

"Happy birthday, Ashley!"

"Havvy virhay, yu huu." Will said with a mouth full of chicken.

After I finished, I remembered that me and Ashley were 13 now. If what Ashley said was currect, we would be 15 when the prophecy happened...

"A Birthday Gift." Melon said as we were leaving.

I should of noticed. She turned into a giant monster with a red juicy face, and a green shell. A.. A watermelon monster!

"MELON MONSTER!" I yell for some random reason.

Then, Melon attacked.

She jumped on me and tried to bite me. I twisted my neck to the right, so she bit the floor. Will shot her back with a arrow. She screamed it agony. She turned around and threw Ashley into the street. I tried to call her, but Melon jumped on me.

I tried to grab my sword. If anything, I would cut this slime into a million bits.

"Bye-Bye, Hon!" She almost slammed her Talons into my heart. I thought, _Well, this is it. A freaky Melon Monster is my death. Good-bye, awesome mythology world._

Right when the Talon was a centimeter from my heart, I shut my eyes. I heard a sickening slash, and the monster's grip on me lossened. I looked up, and Melon the monster turned into dust. Ashley was where she was before, And She had her silver blade out, and was breathing hard.

"You saved me,"

"You would've done the same."

"Maybe."

"And, You're not dieing when you owe me for saving you the first time."

After that, We took advantage of the building and slept behind the counter. When we woke up, it was 8:00 AM.

We went back to DOA Recording Studios. I looked at the sky, probably the last time I would see it. Then, I opened the door.

**Hey Guys! Sorry This is such a short chapter. I need more fuel! Review how to make our appearance with Charon. Please Review for fuel! Or, Rick Riordan will kill you with Riptide. :P Review!**


	10. Just a Dream

**Tyler Jones' P.O.V... Or is it?**

I opened the door. A Blinding light came from within. It consumed me and my friends. I looked around. I was alone in a white area, no doors, walls, windows, nothing. Pure white. I realized I was floating.

_You. _A Voice called to me. _You are not real. There was __**no **__Tyler Jones. This is all a dream. Just a Dream. Greek Gods arn't real. You ARN'T Tyler Jones. You are Derek Guard._

"Who are you?" I asked, confused.

_I am all you ever knew, Derek Guard. Your life awaits. I shan't keep you waiting. In fact, your friend is calling right now... _

_**Derek Guard's P.O.V.**_

"Derek? Derek! Wake up! Hellooo? Derek, I _will _poor water on you. Answer me!" Ashley Nile, my best friend, told me. I just fell on spot for no reason in a hall way. I got up and looked at her.

"Sorry.. I just had the weirdest dream.. My name was Tyler Jones and I was a son of a Greek God. Dumb imagination..." Ashley rose an eyebrow. "You do realize you just fell down for about a minute, right? You sat there. Eyes wide, mumbling something about chicken." She was trying to hide a smirk.

"Yeah Yeah, laugh at me now, but wa-" I never finished that thought. A Wall behind me burst down. The ceiling was collapsing. The sky of New York was showing.

A figure busted out of the dust.

"Derek Guard, age 13, son of the unknown. Ashley Nile, age 13, daughter of the unknown. Targets found. Will eliminate for my master." It said. I looked closer and saw something I did NOT expect...

Standing there was Asfet McBee- or was it? His face was covered in wires, like we has a mechanic. His hands were claws, and his clothes were made of flames.

"All of the Titan's army will not have suspected this. Rouge Autominion of Hephaestus- killing two demigods bare handedly. I shall be promoted. You two, time to die." Demigods...? Isn't that what I was called in that day-dream? That was just a dream.. Not real. I don't even remember any of it exept a bonfire, and even that memory is fading.. Dumb dreams!

Ashley stared at me. "We need to run, like, NOW!" We ran behind the thing, almost being hit by it's claws.

What made me more surprised, is that behind the thing, was a sword with greek omega on it. I spent no time hesitating. I picked up the hilt and threw it at the monster. The blade cut off his head. All Asfet's wires spilt everywhere. The thing blew up, and left us in silence. I stared at the blade on the ground, now bent up. What the..?

"You guys, are _really _lucky to survive that thing." A voice said from behind us. We turned around, to see Roger Flint- with _FURRY GOAT LEGS. _" I need to get you guys to camp."


	11. Mythology Real

_**Derek Guard's POV:**_

Ohh-kay then. Random dude with goat legs. Robot dude enemy. A Mysterious Camp for people like 'us'. Just a normal day with Derek Guard.

"Don't worry, you guys will be treated like family there." Roger said. Huh.

You see, I never really had a family. My mom and brother died in a car crash, and I somehow survived it by holding on to a correct piece of metal that made me invincible to the transformer that fell on the – You know what? Human Talk: I survived a _really _bad car crash.

I never knew my dad.

"Right, and earlier you said something about Greek Gods? And us being children of them?" Ashley stated.

Greek Gods? Oh! Ashley told me all about Greek Mythology. The half-man half-bull person, the Olympian gods- _**Boom. **_

_I TOLD YOU, THE OLYMPIAN GODS ARE NOT ON YOUR SIDE, PARRENTS OR NOT! I SHOWED YOU WHAT YOUR QUEST WOULD END UP LIKE! WHEN YOU REACH THE UNDERWORLD CHARON WILL KILL YOU! JOIN US, __**THE TITAN ARMY, **__THE GOOD GUYS! KILL YOUR FRIENDS RIGHT HERE, AND EARN A PLACE IN MY ARMY AS THE COMMANDER OF SKILL!_

A Voice said in my mind. So much like the one I heard in my dream-place-land-thing..

"- And That's why I high jacked this very nice red car to get you two to Camp Half-Blood." Roger Finished explaining. Darn, I wasn't paying attention. Curse you, random messed up godly-being thing in my sub conc- however you spell that.

"Gods and satyrs don't exist. I must be dreaming. Pinch me now." I mumbled, pinching my skin and failing to do anything but leave a bruise.

Apperantly no one heard me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**PAGE BREAK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"There it is. Half-Blood Hill. The Key to Camp Half-Blood. Home, sweet home." Roger Flint said.

The Hill was... wow.

A Hill. Duh. But at the top was a big Pine Tree, with this golden wool thing on a branch, with a... A DRAGON... under it, sleeping. I got out and looked at the old red car. Demolished wheel, smoking engine, etc. I couldn't see the engine smoking, but I... er... sensed it. I opened the top and looked in. Oh, man! How did this get so messed up? Whoever owns this car is going to be mad.. Let me do a bit of tinkering.

Before Roger and Ashley went up the hill, I messed with the engine. An exposed red wire was melting on a black and purple wire. That can cause extreme heat in the engine area making a possible explosion of the car and a 5 feet radius. Whoa, HOW DID I KNOW THAT?

I twisted the rubber of the wires and made them cover up all exposed pieces so it wouldn't explode. After all, Rubber is one of the best conductors.

I shut the lid and followed Roger and Ashley up the hill. Roger was explaining something about Athena, The Greek Goddess of Wisdom. (**AN: She is also the goddess of War, but people cause a lot of flaming over that saying that Ares is the god of war. Ares **_**is **_**the god of war, and Athena is also a God**_**dess**_** of war. Get it? Got it? Good. Hyperrr- Oh. Right. Story telling. Sorry.)**

I wasn't up for talking, as I was taking in all the facts of Camp Half-Blood. There was this big farm house thingy, a lake place, 12 Cabins in a Square-ish position, A forest, a rock-climbing wall, an archery practice area. An Amphitheater (**Oh my I'm like sooo smart for not looking up how to spell that. ...yay.)**, and much more. Don't blame my describing skills, I'm not THAT Intellegent.

"Come on, you two, I need you guys to meet Chiron and watch the film so I can go hangout with that tree over there.." Okay, then...

Roger led us to the farm house, and knocked 5 times like a cop.

An old man appeared. He had an old beard and a lot of those weird wringles. His lower half.. now that was weird. He was half a white stallion!

"You must be the new demigods. I am glad you got here alive, children. We need more demigods like you every day. Father's army is growing stronger..." I don't think I was meant to hear that last part, but my super sonic elephant ears can hear that stuff. I think I wasn't the only one that heard that, though.

"Roger, my dear satyr, take them to watch the film. Then have Malcom show them around camp." This lil' fellow of ours said.

"Yes, Chiron." Ohh, so he is Chiron. WAIT, HE IS CHIRON? I glanced at Ashley who had the same look in her eyes. Chiron- _THE _teacher of the mighty _Heracles! _From that myth in the library place thing.. whatever.

So. I watched the film with Ashley. It was about how this world, this universe, this galaxy is made of the Greek myths. I can't believe it. And our parents havn't claimed us yet. Huh. Since Athena is the Greek Goddess of Smartness/Wisdom, I guessed that Ashley had her as a mom. Me? I dunno, Athena seems epic. Apollo seems legit. Zeus seems cool, even though I doubt I will be a child of Zeus.

Malcom showed us around camp and got us into shape with the lava rock wall. Before I knew it, I was asleep in the Hermes cabin.

My dream was about the tour of the camp and some other things.

It kinda goes like this...

_GREEK GODS DON'T EXIST, DEREK!_

_Derek, They must exist. It explains a lot._

_AGH, LISTEN TO ME! THEY DON'T EXIST!_

_Yes they do.._

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

_YES._

_NO._

_UGH!_

_UGH!_

_Even if they do exist, your parent abandoned you. Left you with nothing. Join the Titan's Army. THEY Probably don't abandoned each other, Derek._

_My dad didn't abandoned me! Malcom said the gods can't talk to their kids, it's against the ancient laws, Derek._

_Derek, your hopeless._

_Wow. My own mind betraying me. Or not. YOUR STUCK TO MY BODY, SUCKER!_

_Gods help me._

_HA! You said Gods! I win, you lose! You **do **admit they exist!_

_Hopeless, I tell you._

_Legos._

_What?_

_Coke._

_Your dumb in your sleep._

_Metal, wires, Z-cord, engine, goat boyyyy..._

"TJ! DID YOU PUT THIS SHAVING CREAM IN MY BED?"

Good-bye, dream land. I will miss you. _I WON'T MISS YOU! _Whatever.

Little did I know, before I even opened my eyes at 7:30 AM, I never knew that this day would be adventurous will action at camp.


	12. We are Claimed!

I lied.

Adventurous? More like oh-my-god-I-don't-understand-anything-at-all-is-that-coke type of day. **(AN: Yes I am VERY Hyper as I type this because I'm waiting for my youtube video to UPLOAD! And I ate candy. PLEASE DON'T KILL M- wait story time..)**

"TJ! DID YOU PUT THIS SHAVING CREAM IN MY BED!" Is the first thing I hear. Ugh.

"Hmm.. ice cream..."

"**TJ!" **

"I'M UP! I'M UP! GODS!"

"Did you put this shaving crèam in my bed!"

"No, Connor, I did not. It must have been Travis." Tj said, hiding a smirk in her voice.

Ugh... what a day..

This dude named Tyler Woods- When I first heard his name, my knee's wabbled- went into the Bathroom first. I wish I was in my own cabin.. But who is my dad? **(AN: This is a random spot to put this at but Characters: TJ, Tyler Woods, Lucas, and Jade belong to Nanu Kitty. Check her out! Wow that sounded wrong. You know what I mean, check her story out. Not- you know. ._.)**

I got into the Bathroom next and got ready for the day.

_**Page Break lol**_

Ashley and I had the same time. We went to the forge first. Boy, things were about to heat up. Pun intended.

When we got there we were assigned to groups of two. One person was supposed to make the sketch and the other was supposed to build it.

Guess who got Ashley? Me.

Ashley was incharge of drawing the sketch. It was a Celestial Bronze Dagger that fit her grip.

I was incharge of building it. I was given a hammer and everything needed. And like that I got to work.

_**~-~-~-~-~-PAGE BREAK!-~-~-~-~-~**_

I took the hammer and banged the celestial bronze. I wanted this to be good. I let my enstincts take over, since I had no clue what to do.

I took the metal and hammered it to a very sharp position and then took some leather straps. I carefully put those around a circular piece of metal that would soon be known as the grip. I took another bit of Celestial bronze and turned it unto a sphere of gold. I used the hot lava to put those three together, then I stuck it into water for it to cool.

All in under five minutes. Like a boss.

Everyone was staring at me and Ashley. Did we cheat or something? Oh no.. What did I do? Wait, they wern't looking at us.. They were looking _above _us! I looked, and was shocked. Above Ashley was a silver owl with a book in its beak.

Above me, was a forge with a hammer.

"Hail, Ashley Nile, Daughter of Athena, and Derek Guard, Son of Hephaestus." Chiron said.

**So I really hoped you guys enjoyed that! Sorry EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER is getting SHORTER and SHORTER with CLIFF HANGER after CLIFF HANGER. I have a bad case of writers block. I litterally stared at the screen for five minutes after every sentence. **

**Derp. **

**Go check out Nanu Kitty! She is making a wonderful story!**

**Also check out xXSkiodisXx!**

**Hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
